


No Regret, No Remorse

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hypnosis, Macro/Micro, Nobody Dies, Other, Pred!Levi, Prey!Eren, Shrinking, Vore, christ this is old, intentional OOC elements, malice vore, none of this is intended to be romantic or sexual please please keep this in mind, nonfatal vore, of a sort, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: It's best to be careful when stuck in Hanji's office; a single misstep could lead to imminent danger. Danger one may not even be conscious enough for.Eren had never felt less safe with the corporal in his life.





	No Regret, No Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one - my first time writing Levi. Yet another art-for-writing trade. This isn't my best work, but it's alright I suppose.
> 
> One thing I want to make clear: this is NOT intended to be Ereri by any means. Please keep this in mind; I am very uncomfortable with the ship and while I have no intents of policing those who do I would prefer it be kept away from me.

As if being two inches tall wasn't bad enough. But, on top of that, Eren had another more pressing threat lying directly beneath him. That threat just so happened to be a set of hungry jaws, open and prepared to catch him the moment he dropped off of a small ledge he had barely reached in his desperate attempts to find safety. A red glint danced on each of his chaser's typically gray eyes, normally well-combed black hair messy and lacking its average shine. Thank god he was too short to reach his location despite many attempts to get Eren off balance. Though one look told him the short man wasn't going to let him slip away out of sight any time soon. 

"Oi, you shitty brat. Come down here." he demanded, his eyes slits of concentrated annoyance. One swipe of his hand nearly knocked Eren off balance and into his mouth, the brunette horrified by this sudden shift of behavior. They had both been in Hanji's lab, but what had caused this? What had been different from his treatment that was this ironic and dangerous? Whilst he strained to remember, he shouted back a few panicked words to show he meant his actions: "There's no way I'm coming down while you're fucking possessed, Levi! J-Just leave me alone!" Hatred shifted to mild amusement, a wide smile spreading across his lips. "Leave you alone, huh, Jaeger? I've got a better idea- why don't you make this easier for the both of us? Oh, and that's an order. You wouldn't defy your superior, now, would you?" he chuckled. How amusing it was that, even in this predicament, Eren still had the audacity to disobey someone of such higher rank than him. Just like the teen who had entered the Survey Corps, defiant of all but the most vital commands. "I do wonder what you taste like..." 

In the dimly lit room, taken over by a cloak of night, a small trickle of saliva fell from the corporal's lips in a slow, sticky strand, drooling at the mere sight of the tiny shifter. All the more sickening for Eren, who was perfectly perplexed and horrified; he had no idea what was happening, yet liked it no more than he did titans. In fact, Levi was acting quite like one himself. But when did it all happen like this? Only time from before could tell how this had happened in the first place. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the sun was still high in the sky, Eren had headed in the direction of Hanji's office as he always had on his days away from  training and preparation for a few quick runs of tests. Five minutes... He could make it... His footsteps were heavy from running briskly to her office, bumping into the dark haired, shorter man on his way there. A cold sweat ran down his neck as he made a quick salute to his lance corporal. This action was met with a mostly cold expression, however a small amount of amusement showed clearly in his face, quirking an eyebrow at the brunette. "Going to Hanji's, I see?" He could only guess what concoctions the young soldier would be subjected to today- or any other day, for that matter. Eren gave a small, curt nod in response. "She said she had a particularly peculiar one that she was itching to work with... I don't much fancy the sound of it." His green eyes flickered towards the door absentmindedly in hopes that he wouldn't have to stand around for much longer. 

"I wouldn't be so willing to be her test monkey if I were you- Hanji's just as abnormal as some of the titans." he muttered, his voice edged with annoyance yet mostly monotoned. "I actually had a few things to ask her myself..." He turned in that direction, slowly but steadily making his departure whilst tailed by the young Titan shifter. "Did she give you any more significant hints on what experiment she was conducting?" This Eren couldn't say, shaking his head in denial of this. "All she said was that it was important, beaming as if she had a horde of titans in her closet who were showing massive results. If only that was true- then maybe she'd leave me alone..." 

He approached the door and kept it open for the corporal, who strolled right past him to Hanji. In his right hand was a small, cream-colored envelope to which he handed the scientist. "I believe that you were looking for this.." Her light brown eyes lit up with joy, eagerly sliding the envelope from his hand. "Thank you, Levi, I'll be needing some of the information written on there for today's experiment. Oh, and Eren, you can come in. I'm sure you'd much prefer to have a better grasp on this, now, wouldn't you?" Eren hesitantly came out from behind the door and shut it quietly. "What exactly are you... Planning to do to me today?" As if cued, a wide, thoughtful smile spread across her face. 

"Well, it's apparent that you are aware of the standing fact of the one injection being the bane of your Titan form's existence. But I've conducted some research on one that does quite the opposite-" Eren gasped. "You're testing something on me that's going to annihilate my shifting abilities?" "Not nearly _that_ contrary to that injection. But instead of becoming something larger than usual, along with obtaining a completely biological structure for the time being, this one... Is intended for shrinking the vi- user." 

Eren cringed a bit under her somewhat harsh gaze. Indeed, this wasn't under the list of things he would enjoy putting up with for the hopefully short while he would have it. "D-Do you have an antidote for this that you're certain will turn me back?" Hanji held out a bottle with a slightly golden tint to it at arm's length in response. "This certainly made the various titans I used it on grow quite a bit. It's guaranteed to get you back to normal." So at least there was that, he thought to himself. "Alright, Hanji... Just get this over with..." 

A needle laden with the liquid was then administered by her, as he began to feel quite dizzy... The last thing he remembered was a small snippet of the two higher-ranking soldiers' miniature conversation, his tiny body resting peacefully on the table. "Oh dear, it look like I don't have enough of the antidote... I'll have to make another batch of it. Levi, do you think that you could watch out for him until then?" A small grunt of reluctant acquiescence formed in the back of his throat, his overall mood devoid of protest, however making it clear that he wanted to do nothing of the sort. _So she's going out on an excursion to get some more of this supposed cure... Oi. It's always something, isn't it? Oh well, this could take a while..._ The corporal took a paper from the desk, carefully examining its contents with bored yet through gray eyes. She better not take too long, leaving him in charge of such a task. He'd just hope Eren didn't get too far away. 

Behind him stood a shelf, filled with bottles of various lengths, shapes, and sizes. One of these he so happened to recline a bit too far next to, causing it to split on top of his head. Cursing loudly, he disposed of the bloody glass that had shatter on top of him, the contents of the bottle seeping into the cuts and drizzling down his face. _Fuck! What the hell is this, even?! That damn scientist..._ He muttered furious nothings underneath his breath as Levi settled back down in annoyance. But it wasn't something inactive; he was starting to feel a few major differences in his overall moral, and morals. 

Glancing over at Eren, he couldn't quite put the feeling into words, even mentally; something about Eren in this state, sleeping without care or knowledge made him look... Edible, appetizing, even. Unable to believe his own thoughts, he rid himself of them with a few shakes of his head. _No... What the hell am I thinking?! I couldn't possibly eat another person. Not after seeing them all devoured and crushed. Isabella, Farlan, Petra, Auro... I can't force someone into a fate to vile- they'd never forgive me. But why am I even thinking this... It was that damned concoction that fell onto my head, wasn't it?! What the hell did it do?!_ Now he wasn't sure what to think, starting to get very angry with whatever substance had gained access to his brain, poisoning it slowly like a river full of pollution. In the end, he may not even be able to keep conscious... A small but certain wave of some emotion akin to fear was crawling up and getting under his skin. 

_I can't do anything like this. It only Hanji were here... I can feel my consciousness deteriorating. Whatever's trying to take over me is very dangerous indeed; but what the hell is it?!_ A small scrap of paper hung loosely from the table; a small label from the shattered bottle resting in his slightly shaking hands. The writing was solid black and faded for the ink smearing from the sodden parchment it was written on. Though even through this, he could make out a few words: "Causing the user to..." But the final word was too smudged to be readable. _Inducing what?! I can't be around anyone who could be at risk like this, damn it! I'll have to move him to somewhere I can't reach him..._

Gently as possible, he removed Eren from the table, getting something to stand on and putting him on a high shelf. Eren, of course, having just woken up, had not the slightest theory of the situation, nor its circumstances. All he knew was that he was being scooped up and placed on a high shelf by the corporal. "L-Levi, what's going on...?" "I have no idea myself." he snapped quickly. But even with his harsh outer tone Eren could tell something was disturbing him. 

Right as he reached the shelf and Levi had taken the stool he used to stand on away, a hand reached out, trying to grab him. The corporal's eyes, normally a cold, unforgiving, but still calm gray, now were tainted with a fiery crimson: red of the blood he was sure was about to be spilled, his own blood. His stomach twisted up even more looking back, to find something that greatly horrified him; a small bead of drool gradually sneaking out of Levi's lips, which he licked clear. Certainly this couldn't be right. But it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on: surely Levi was trying to eat him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A loud rumbling sound coming from Levi's stomach just made his situation more apparently bad as he snapped back to focus. What had even happened after that? He was on the shelf, and then... But right now, he'd have to settle with focusing on keeping his distance, or else he could end up as nothing but a mere meal, not a person, just a small scrap of food inside. But what he couldn't figure out was _why_ this was happening. Surely he had been hypnotized... Wasn't there broken glass on the floor when he had awoken? _So that's the reason! He must've knocked something over... Something that posessed him._ Whatever he felt now was irrelevant- he just had to keep his distance and hope nothing would happen. However, before he could get any further away, he slipped off of the edge of the shelf, falling directly into Levi's clutch. 

Now he was surely dead- without a single blade to arm himself, tiny, and scared stiff. He didn't stand a chance. His captor, contrary to Eren's fearful demeanor, seemed quite content already, chuckling quietly to himself about his luck in catching the tiny shifter. Another thick strand of drool fell from his mouth, slathering Eren in the foul liquid. "Finally you decided to obey an order, now, did you?" Levi asked with one eyebrow raised skeptically. Eren was still just as stifly frozen solid as a chunk of ice! cold swear running down his back as he struggled to figure out what should be done. Now would be a good time for the "beg for your life" method... "L-Levi, you're not... Really going to eat me, are you? Y-You know, with being so small, I'd barely fill up that stomach of yours... S-Surely there's something else you could eat?" The crimson-tinted eyes looked at him with a certain terrifying gaze that made his blood freeze. Surely this couldn't end well... "I've got a better idea, Jaeger. Why don't you shut the fuck up and accept your fate? Don't even hope against hope that something is going to take over me to let you free. I've gotten a sudden craving for humans..." While the corporal was in this state, not even Eren dared utter a word in protest. 

_Shit! He's much more demented than I thought...! How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?!_ "But don't worry," he heard lives intimidating voice say with a soft purr, "I won't be eating you limb for limb; instead, I'm going to devour you whole." "Only to leave it to your stomach acid to do the task of murdering me...?!" Eren concluded in pure terror. An amused, evil smirk spread across Levi's face, seeming very pleased with this idea. "You've got a good grasp of what's going on, don't you?" he chuckled. "But I'm afraid I can't delay this any longer. Practically gave yourself up, considering that I'd get to you eventually, didn't you?" He let his light pink tongue slip out of his mouth carefully, coating the tiny shifter in thick saliva from head to toe with one lick. 

The slimy, clear liquid was unimaginably uncomfortable, slowly running down from Eren's messy hair, soaking through his military uniform all the way down to his ankle-high boots, causing him a through sense of disgust despite his current terror. The surging wave of anger now had a chance to advance, smashing through the walls of fear containing him. "Levi, what the fuck?!" he snarled, struggling furiously in his grasp. "What are you trying to accomplish with this damned torture?" A small rope of saliva still hung loosely from Levi's tongue, somewhat connected to Eren's jacket. But he still flatly refused to answer the brunette's question. So he was getting through to Eren's more temperamental side, was he? His eyes flickered in a sort of calm bliss towards the tiny human, who was trying to decide what to do. _It's not too far to jump, is it...? No, I'd probably be killed from the height and velocity... Besides, if I didn't, he'd eat me even still. I just can't believe this is happening... If only someone more knowledgeable or stronger than me was here... If I screamed out a name, would they even be able to hear me? Or would my desperate shrieks fall on hungry ears? At a time like this, anything is worth a shot..._ At this point, Levi had open his mouth again, sliding a screaming Eren into his mouth. "Hanji! Hanji?! Armin?! Mikasa?! C-Can anyone hear me?! I'm being eaten ali-" Before he could finish his sentence, the corporal had succeeded in shoving him inside far enough into his gigantic-seeming maw, shutting it with a small _clack_ of his teeth, trapping the young soldier.  

Eren tossed and turned on Levi's fleshy, slick tongue in a desperate attempt to get a mental grasp on the dire, dismal situation at hand. He simply couldn't believe this was happening... Even knowing that Levi had been possessed by something much more powerful and dangerous, and would never do something so cruel on purpose or of his own actions didn't make it better for him. He was still trapped inside of a vicious maw, dripping with saliva like venom from sharp fangs. With every move, he could feel the tongue curling around him, tasting him. And all the while he wasn't sure if he should panic or give into his disgust instead. Yes, over fear was complete and truly sickening; Levi, of all people, had seen things far worse than he had, and maybe ever would: how titans were in nature. With vicious jaws slathered to blood, it was not completely different from them, his current situation. _I have to get out of here... But how? It's not like anyone is going to pull me out and rescue me... His jaws are sealed, and tightly, too. I can't escape... Is this really how I'm going to die?! Devoured by a human... And not even a mad civilian, either- but someone I know! Oh, how the hell did I get into this mess?!_

Any remaining time he had to think about it was dismissed, feeling himself gradually ensnared into the slick, tight flesh of the corporal's throat. Not even the most frantic of struggling was getting him anywhere, attempting to heave himself up again with no success. As if it wasn't bad enough, another bit of low growling was noticeable at this point in time, reminding him of what was happening... Now he was back to the supposed rank of "livestock" again, being eaten alive for a second time, but this time it was far worse. Eventually, despite his pleas and struggles, he was sucked down so that only his face was visible, his neck tilted upward as that, too, disappeared from possible external view. No matter how hard he dug his fingers into the soft muscles, it became too slippery to hold onto and was evidentially enveloped into the tight grip of he fleshy tunnel around him. One final sound of a gulp confirmed this, gradually sliding down, screaming and wailing insults and horrified pleas. 

On the outside, Levi could tell that he was making vast amounts of effort to escape this fleshy prison, however wasn't getting anywhere. Every little struggle and frantic cry just made the demented soul more and more satisfied with his prey, licking his lips in delight; for Eren had a delectable taste that was somewhat indescribable- salty, savory, with a bit of a mild kick, but delicious nevertheless. Gulping him down, the struggling only increased, all the way down his throat and up until the brunette reached his stomach.

An average person would've given up in terror, though the horror the shifter felt only fueled him even more. If he had been able to, he would've resisted the sphincter viciously, but jamming his foot into it only worked for so long, soon feeling it squeeze him down just as savagely as Levi's throat, finally winning him over. In a matter of seconds, he felt the warm acids splashing up in his face without remorse. "Gah! No...! I can't be...!" But even without his eyes, he could tell exactly where he was, with the slimy, soft walls and churning acid beneath him. His mind blanked in pure horror at his realization: surely this hadn't happened, it couldn't have! Why had this happened to him?! Whatever had taken control of Levi was even more apparent... Surely, with this amount of power the liquid had over him, quite a few of his brain cells had been destroyed or corrupted... 

A rather notable assortment of gurgles and groans echoed around him, only inducing more panic and understanding to his predicament. _He really ate me whole... Wait, not only that, but this isn't like being eaten by a Titan... There's acid all around me, and... Fuck! If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to be digested!_ Adrenaline and fear ran through his veins, throwing himself against one of he slick walls and pounding on it with all his might. "Levi! Levi, p-please... Spit me out, damn you!" Anger and fear intertwined in his mind and became the same thing gradually with every pound on the walls. 

Levi, however- well, what had taken him into its clutches mentally, anyways, found the little kicks and punches all the most satisfying; Eren wasn't particularly filling, though just enough, and his squirming made him take up enough space to trick his stomach into this little morsel being enough to sustain himself. It was almost like an internal massage of his stomach walls... It felt odd, but incredibly comfortable. "Are you really in a position to threaten me? Do you want to try that? I'd personally avoid it if I were you, but it's your choice. However, give me a good reason to spit you out- you tasted delightful, and I have no intentions of giving in to the desperate cries of a shitty brat like you." This was only met with more kicks and punches before the brunette thought better of it. 

_He's only enjoying that, and it's not getting me anywhere!_ Defeated, he slunk back into the acid beneath him, still utterly terrified... So far, he didn't have any injuries, though that couldn't remain that way indefinitely... Whatever was protecting him, surely, would wear off soon; and then his situation would become him, defenseless, trapped, against a giant pool of acid. Already, there was an odd tingling sensation in his legs... He could only hope that wasn't the acid beginning to work on him. _Maybe it's only my imagination..._ he thought to himself, hoping such things weren't really happening to him. _I really am going to die like this... Please let him become conscious again..._

He had to take a stand to free him from this curse, for Levi's sake and his own. 

_Let him try to escape, he won't make it. The shitty brat is using up his already limited air supply- should I restore it for him so he can keep struggling?_ The demented Levi was very hesitant on doing anything to give Eren hope, yet gulped down just enough to keep him alive nevertheless, rubbing his stomach hard with his knuckles to restore the terror. Who wouldn't that scare, anyways? Inside, the walls caved in quite a bit, the slick flesh roughly pressing against Eren's neck and back, only confirming what needed to be done with pressing urgency. _I won't let him kill me... I'm not going down like this. Certainly there's something I could say to convince him?_ "Are you even alive, brat? I haven't heard you utter a damn word recently." he heard echoing around the walls with a resonating echo. The voice was more than slightly too loud for him- better not to focus on it and get his point across. 

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered under his breath. His voice was jagged and icy, even from his current location understandable as a dead serious snarl causing, even in this state, for Levi to have some second thoughts on whether or not this was a good idea or not. "Isn't it obvious?" he retorted. "I can't help my curiosity, you known, Jaeger, nor could I help that you were right there any more." "Then why... Were you trying to get me away from you?" Eren snapped back with a small pound to the walls. "You know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't. I mean when the effects of this damned curse got to you... You're the one who put me up on the shelf to begin with." _Oh, that was right..._ Memories began to come back to him, splitting some of the vital ties between the curse's hold on Levi. He was starting to remember... But it still hadn't been broken through. "Well?!" Eren snapped aggressively. "Why did you do that, huh?!" Now he was really starting to lose the curse. "I don't... I don't know." "Be straightforward, damn it! What was your reason?! Why, Levi, why?! If I have to die, I'd like to die with the reassurance you're not as savage as a hellhound! What would your friends say?! What would they say if they were still alive and knew what you had done?! When they found out you devoured a person alive and whole, just like a damned Titan?!"

_What would they say... If they found out I ate another human?..._ That was the final straw, his consciousness finally returning as the last bit of the curse's binds snapped and freed the corporal's mind. The first thing he felt in consciousness was the pounding, then the horrible screaming... It didn't take him long, in grim understanding, what must've happened. _I actually went into a deep enough trance to eat him...?! Damn it! What the hell happened to possess me to do this?! Was it... Really that strong?! How the fuck...?!_ He was temporarily paralyzed, fear and confusion barely apparent exteriorly, yet indeed still existent. How would he explain this? There was no time for that now, however... He was mostly disgusted with himself at the moment, afraid of whatever had forced him to commit such an evil deed. Unable of what else he could do, he rammed one finger to the back of his throat. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you alright, Jaeger?" Levi's tone was outwardly average, though spiked with apparent worry and concern all the same as he wiped the sodden brunette off on the lower corners of his jacket lightly but throughly: something he'd never do generally, but at a time like this, he could care less about the filth. Eren still couldn't quite look him in the eye quite yet, though gave a small nod: despite knowing with all his sanity that the corporal had been taken over and made to devour him by whatever liquid had been shattered over him, the facts remained the same. He had still been eaten alive by Levi, and while not on his own accord it still made him more than a bit uncomfortable around him. "I-I'm fine... Physically, a-anyways..." he managed to get out as he was set down on the table. "I'm sorry, I really have no idea what happened-" Levi muttered, clearly feeling awful about it. "I-I know, it wasn't your fault..." Eren cut him off. "I'll be fine after I get back to normal size... Where the hell is Hanji?!" 

"I'm sure she'll be back- she's taking longer than usual to get that antidote, though. Hopefully she'll return soon.."


End file.
